


Linked

by Tasiec, Tsurra



Series: Assorted One Shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Mind Link, Oikawa screws up, Oikawa what've you done, One Shot, This is all his fault, god!oikawa, that might be continued, this was fun, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasiec/pseuds/Tasiec, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsurra/pseuds/Tsurra
Summary: Oikawa finds himself searching for a reward for Iwaizumi, who has passed the diety's decade long test. As he tries to award what he has decided on, he finds that something hasn't gone quite right with his divine powers. It's mostly his fault.





	

Iwaizumi dreams he’s floating, weightless in a never ending sea of darkness. A glowing strand of golden light unfurls, wrapping around his naked chest, the sudden heat of it searing his skin. The light keeps coming, slowly enveloping Iwaizumi’s entire body, the harsh burning tapering off quickly to a comfortable, soothing warmth. Something seems to echo through the cocoon, and whatever it is feels both familiar and completely new, like cherished memories and unknown possibilities. As he drifts back to consciousness slowly, the weave of the golden string doesn't come undone, instead only hardening and solidifying into something that feels as if it'd be impossible to shatter. As Iwaizumi cracks open his eyes, light creeps into his room through the crack left uncovered by his curtains, illuminating the darkened space. The warmth from his dream lingers, not fading as things crafted by his sleeping mind have the tendency to do. His mind is slowly coming back from the pits of unawareness, slowly starting back up to the point of normal function. Iwaizumi relaxes in his bed, sprawled practically bonelessly beneath his covers, warmth spread through his body and contentment keeping him still. His breath is deep and even. It crosses his mind that he should probably should haul himself out of bed, eat, and use the time he has to himself before Oikawa awakens and Iwaizumi finds himself babysitting him.

 _Rude_! The single, whined word lances through Iwaizumi’s mind in Oikawa’s cadence, and Iwaizumi groans aloud. Of course his mind would start parroting his friend. He had truly spent too much time around the setter.

 _Oh shit._ The profanity is tinged with panic and a deep guilt. Something Iwaizumi would not be feeling while lying comfortably in bed. Even though it's obvious something’s off, the only thing that the spike in emotion does is waken his mind even further, making the panic increase almost to the point where Iwaizumi almost gets an adrenaline rush. _What in the hell?_

As the thought passes through his mind, awkward and searingly guilty laughter in Oikawa's voice snakes it's way through his muddled thoughts. Exactly the way he laughs to cover up a major mess. Iwaizumi was starting to gain a sneaking suspicion that maybe his mind wasn't throwing Oikawa’s voice at him just for fun, and there was something bigger going on despite the insanity of it. Iwaizumi closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and tries focusing inwards. The warmth sweeps over him anew, familiar already and comforting. He relaxes further, reaching into the depths of his mind. He feels something akin to a tug, and he latches onto it, pulling it closer to the forefront of his thoughts to investigate it. Something sudden shift, the heat beginning to blaze, searing his mind. Iwaizumi flinches away from it, hissing in pain before mentally grabbing the flame, tugging it even closer to himself. In response it grows bigger, all enveloping before it snatches itself back. _Iwa-chan don't do that. It's not something you want to do._ Oikawa’s voice floats through his mind again, almost seeming closer this time.

Iwaizumi heaves himself up into a sitting position before standing from his bed, pushing his blankets back. He pokes at the presence at the edge of his mind, the same one he'd been pulling to him, the one he had a growing suspicion was somehow his childhood friend. Iwaizumi had decided he is either delusional, or something that the sheer impossibility of boggles the mind is actually occurring. Iwaizumi hesitates, before quickly changing into actual clothing instead of his soft pajamas to head over to interrogate Oikawa. If he was even awake.

 _I'd still be asleep if it weren't for you._ The words are hissed, irritated at his earlier-rising tendencies, but still carry an undertone of guilt. Iwaizumi quietly descends the stairs, socks helping muffle the noise of his movements. At the entry, he quickly puts his feet into his pair of shoes, taking a moment to tie the laces, before slipping out the door. He takes his phone out of his pocket, debating whether or not to give Oikawa notice before just showing up before shoving the device back in place. The walk wasn't long enough that he'd be likely to see it at this hour, despite it being past nine, before Iwaizumi shows up.

He sighs, the cold clouding his breath just as it crosses his mind he should've grabbed a coat. He discards the thought and turns his focus inwards again, his feet traveling a well known path, prodding at the presence that had taken up residence in the corner of his mind. Irritated grumbles float through his head, before he feels the odd sensation of movement. Not physical movement, that's something Iwaizumi is very used to, but a different kind of movement. One completely alien to him. The warmth seems to be becoming closer, and just as the heat had become almost unbearable before, the presence seems to attempt to contain it’s inner flame, drawing him ever closer. Another odd sensation passes over him, making Iwaizumi stop for a moment, swaying slightly, to recollect himself. The presence’s heat almost makes it hard to register the chill winter air on his skin, he swallows before cautiously continuing on his path, drawing closer to Oikawa’s home. Iwaizumi quietly follows the walkway up to the front door, slipping in and shutting the door with a soft click.

* * *

Oikawa could not sleep tonight, he never could but tonight was worse. He was bored and very very awake. It’s not like he wanted to be awake but that’s how his entire life had been; without sleep, without parents and without having most things people had in their lives. Late into the long, boring nights like these he found himself thinking that he didn’t feel human. Which only resulted in laughter. He wasn’t human in the slightest, he was a deity; a caliber of which should be worshipped. But for all anyone knew was that he was just a regular ol’ model student to aspire to become, despite living by himself with “parents that were constantly away on business”.

The only issue with being immortal, all powerful, and upsettingly handsome was the whole test thing he had made almost ten years ago. Oikawa had only been here ten years and somehow managed to mess things up spectacularly, though he blamed Iwa-Chan for most of the problem. That stupid test that he had made for whichever human could pass would finally finish tonight. All because Iwa-Chan had to be the first human he met, and the first human to pass his ridiculously long test. Oikawa was not upset because Iwaizumi had passed the test, no, he was terrified for his divine existence and what would happen to it once Iwa-Chan found out he had been lying to him the entire time they've known each other. It wasn’t like it had been easy for Oikawa to keep it from him, but maybe if he was careful then Iwa-Chan wouldn’t have to know anything! Since Iwaizumi had passed the test with flying colors Oikawa only had to give him a reward, but what would he want? Oikawa thought about their time together and how, while they sometimes had their disagreements he cared, for tasteless tofu, and for volleyball. Perhaps he could summon a volleyball made of tofu? No, that wouldn’t last long enough. Then, it hit him like a volleyball. He could imbue Iwa-chan with good luck and karma!

After contemplating the thought for a moment longer he got out of bed and closed his curtains so no nosy neighbors at 3 AM would go looking outside their windows and see his room glowing an unnatural light. Oikawa sat in the middle of the floor and closed his eyes, concentrating on Iwaizumi’s spirit and his own celestial energy. He can feel the warmth of the energy spreading throughout him as he focused on his request of good luck and good karma. He touches Iwa-chan’s spirit and tries to focus on the gift of good luck, but the more he tries give it to Iwaizumi the more Oikawa becomes distracted by the cozy and enjoyable feeling he finds in Iwa-Chan’s spirit. Oikawa tries to push forward with the gift and the second it roots itself in Iwa-Chan’s spirit he knows he fucked up.

The cozy feeling from earlier interactions with Iwa-Chan’s spirit had increased tenfold and he was feeling sleepy, definitely an issue seeing as basic human needs wasn’t really something he was into. Oikawa could still feel Iwa-Chan’s spirit, definitely a bigger problem than feeling human needs. Usually in order to see someone’s spirit he’d have to put all of his energy and concentration into it however right now he could see Iwa-Chan’s spirit peaceful and calming, almost as if it were in the back of his mind. Well shit, he’d somehow managed to fuse their minds while trying to reward Iwa-Chan, he glanced at the clock with blurry sleep ridden eyes barely making out 4:19 AM on his usually arbitrary clock. Any second Iwa-Chan would wake up and figure out everything; all the lies, the things he probably should have told Iwa-Chan but didn’t and most importantly the mind fusion thing he somehow caused. However, until Iwa-Chan did wake up he may as well appreciate the comfort brought to him by Iwa-Chan’s spirit before he was murdered.

Oikawa reached out to the sleeping spirit, a smile crossing his face as he lay on the floor to admire Iwa-Chan, drifting into a doze while basking in his friend’s inner light. A while later, Oikawa isn't exactly sure how long, something starts pulling him out of his happily dozing state. Thoughts slowly start circling through his mind, his own quiet for once. One particular string grabs his attention, one suggesting that he, a deity, required someone to watch him.

 _Rude!_ He realizes that the thought, consisting of a single word, has been mentally drawn out into a whine. That's when he once again realizes exactly how badly he's messed up and the sleep starts clearing from his mind. _Oh shit._ Guilt starts welling up from deep inside him, the intensity of it making him feel sick. Oikawa was now certain that Iwa-Chan was very much awake and hearing his every thought. Panic and guilt consume him, and knowing that every emotion he felt would only be felt Iwa-Chan made him more guilty.

 _What in the hell?_ Iwa-Chan’s voice is clear in his own mind, resounding with surprise. Maybe he could still save this, convince Iwa-Chan he was some weird magician person. He laughed nervously both to his empty room and over this mind link thing, that probably wouldn’t spare him any punishment for messing up. Then a strange sensation came over him, Iwaizumi was messing with the link; it started out warm before there was a pulling sensation like he was being pulled in opposite directions over a fire. The sense of it was overwhelming and burning, this had to be one of the worst headaches. He had to get this under control before Iwa-Chan did something completely unrepairable to both their minds. Concentrating through the burning, he pushed the mind link back in the crevices of their minds, untouchable until Iwa-Chan went searching for it again.

 _Iwa-Chan, don’t do that. It’s not something you want to do._ However his little trick to hide the mind link somehow only made the connection clearer. Finally getting up off the floor Oikawa decides to get dressed, which was probably for the best if he had to go talk to Iwa-Chan and explain everything. As he was rummaging through the closet he felt a poke, almost tangible as he changed lazily. Curious, he looked around, half expecting Iwa-Chan to have broken in and be jabbing him angrily. But no, no angry Iwa-Chan or other was there behind him. _I’d still be asleep if it weren’t for you._ The words are hissed and yet again Oikawa can’t help but feel a bit more guilty.

He continues to get ready and tries to remember the regular morning routine of a human, angry, incoherent grumbles were quiet and somehow soothing as they came across the link, all the while there was a prodding in his mind as though he forgot something and his brain was trying to remind him. Of course he knew better, it was probably just Iwa-Chan messing with the link. But then wait was that acrid burning smell?

“THE PANCAKES!!!” he exclaimed, however his worry for trying to make breakfast was interrupted by link. It was warmer than usual, and a sudden thought hit him like a volleyball flying at mach speed. Would his divine energy be too much for Iwa-Chan? He had never done this to anything else before, let alone a human. The thought was terrifying but he tried to hide the emotions, any additional worry on Iwa-Chan would be pointless. He had no time to contemplate it further however because about ten seconds later he heard a faint click at the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thank you so so much for reading this! This was cowritten, and I will give credit where credit is due as soon as I am able.  
> If you have the time or inclination, please drop us some kudos or a comment! Each one gives me the warm and fuzzies. =u=


End file.
